


they were gone

by maybenever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybenever/pseuds/maybenever
Summary: "And when you expanded your shield, on the offensive, and watched as he died, it never occured to you that they might have too."one-shot. original characters. no smut. 400 words.





	they were gone

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first original story so let me know if you like it!! also, should i continue it or leave it as a one-shot??

They were _gone_ , and it was all your fault.

Quinn was your rock, the only thing keeping you from drowning. They had helped you calm your pounding heart, helped you steady your breath, helped you stay grounded in reality. But now they were gone.

They were _gone_ , and you couldn't do _anything_ about it.

While _he_ was laughing cruelly, hurling insults at you, calling you _weak, hysterical, fragile,_ they were there, holding your hand, their gaze never leaving yours, their eyes telling you that _you're okay, Lilith, you're strong._ Even as he called them _she,_ even as he told them they were a woman, would always be a woman, that they were filth for pretending otherwise, they held your gaze and had no other reaction than to grasp your hand tighter, until their knuckles were white.

They were _gone,_ and you would never see the light in their eyes again. 

They had always stood by your side. It was together, or not at all, and they had done everything to live by that mantra. So how could you be so selfish as to kill them?

They were _gone,_ and you missed them _so much._

That had been the last straw for you. He could call you weak, he could tell you that you belonged in the kitchen, he could tell you anything at all, but he could not disrespect your best friend's identity, the one they had worked so hard for. The one they had hid for _seventeen years,_ the one they had been disowned over. Fury burned through you, you stood up, injuries forgotten, eyes rolling back. And when you had expanded your shield, made it offensive, and watched as he died, it never occurred to you that they might have too.

They were _gone,_ and it was all because of you.

They couldn't be. They couldn't be _gone._ How could you survive without them? If they were gone, then you were too, you decided.

They were _gone,_ and they were never coming back.

You looked around you, trying to find them. Where were they? And then you spotted them. They were on the ground, bruised and bloody, out of breath. You ran towards them, as quickly as your legs could take you, and kneeled down beside them. _What have I done?_ you thought to yourself.

They were _gone_ before you could even stand on both your feet.

They reached out to your cheek, their hand trembling. They smiled weakly and looked into your eyes. Their gaze was resigned, as if they'd accepted their fate. The life was slipping out of their eyes, and you could feel your panic creeping in. No. _No. No!_ You wouldn't let them die; they couldn't die.

They were _gone._

"What colour are your eyes?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos and a comment, they make my day. should i continue the story or leave it as it is??
> 
> \- maybenever


End file.
